


Siempre Mi Hermosa Amor

by bitchinsinclair, kitten_michael



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Negative Body Image, Plus Size!Reader, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: Your heartbeat quickens when you hear footsteps nearing the bathroom door and internally curse yourself for not locking the door.“Baby? What’s wrong?”You want to say nothing, it’s fine, don’t worry about it, but when you open your mouth a sob falls out and your emotions get the best of you. “N-None of it fits!”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Siempre Mi Hermosa Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever collab! It’s with the wonderfully talented bitchinsinclair! This one is actually pretty personal, I was having a horrid day a few days ago, I ordered a bunch of suits from a plus sized brand that will remain nameless and nothing I ordered came remotely close to fitting and it sent me spiraling. So Bre wrote the first part of this to cheer me up and I was inspired to continue where she’d left of and with her blessing the rest of this was born!

Anger, sadness and disappointment swept through you like a tidal wave. You’d been so fucking excited about receiving your recent purchases only to have it all come crashing down because it didn’t fit.

It almost instantly sends you into an unfriendly and dark place and you resign yourself to hide in the bathroom, throwing the clothes down and sitting on the toilet seat cover while you push your face into your hands. 

It didn’t take long at all for Pedro to come looking for you. He had been sitting on the couch waiting for you to come back to show off your new clothes for him, but when you took a long time to come out, he was already making his way to the bedroom. 

Your heartbeat quickens when you hear footsteps nearing the bathroom door and internally curse yourself for not locking the door.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

You want to say nothing, it’s fine, don’t worry about it, but when you open your mouth a sob falls out and your emotions get the best of you. “N-None of it fits!”

Pedro’s heart clenches at the sound of your voice, and forever the gentleman, he asks, “Can I come in?” To which you hum in response, too busy trying to get your breathing under control and wiping away the tears that keep flowing.

Seeing Pedro’s face softening at the sight of you makes you even more upset, shaking your head and hiding your face in the palms of your hands again.

“Come on (Y/N) talk to me.” His voice comes down lower as he crouches in front of you, hands coming to rest on your bare legs and soothingly rub them up and down.

“It doesn’t fucking fit and I was so excited but I can barely fucking get them on a-and I hate my body an‘ I hate myself.” Your voice is high and kinda muffled but the last few words stick out to Pedro.

“What do you mean you hate yourself? Baby, have you seen you?”

“Yes, I have, and that’s the fucking point Pedro.”

“Well that’s not my point.” His voice goes from soft to serious and stern quickly and you sniffle and shake your head when his hands wrap around your wrists, trying to get you to look at him.

“You’re fucking beautiful, do you hear me? Clothes are clothes and whether or not they fit does not determine your worth or your beauty. Look at me, preciosa.”

You take your time pulling your face away from your hands, and although Pedro’s hands stay wrapped around your wrists, he doesn’t force you to move any faster than you are.

Once your eyes are on his, he clasps his fingers around yours, bringing your knuckles to his lips and giving them a kiss, he continues. “I love you and I’m in love with every fucking inch of you. I love your chubby cheeks and your tummy, wide hips, thick thighs, fucking all of it.”

As he talks his hands move across each body part he mentions, giving them a loving caress-and your thighs a little squeeze.

“And you wanna know why I love them? Because all of these things make up you and you’re a fucking masterpiece.”

“Loving yourself is a journey and it’s a hell of a journey, but I’m here with you every fucking step of the way. And it’s worth it. Loving every inch of you is worth it, because not only are you beautiful, you’re also fucking sexy as hell. And you’re not just a body… because what’s inside of you is just as beautiful as what’s outside.”

Your lips twitch into a small smile which makes Pedro smile, his hands coming back up to your face and tilting it back to him. “Lemme see that beautiful smile.”

Instead of smiling for him, you’re looking at him, eyes flicking back and forth between his left and right. “You really mean that?”

And he pulls you closer, voice deep and affirming, “From the bottom of my fucking heart, mi amor.”

You welcome his lips eagerly when he presses them to yours, face still held in his hands with your foreheads pressed together when he lets you go.

“But if you did need more convincing, I’m sure I can think of more than a couple of ways to change your mind… cause I like you better in my clothes or no clothes anyway.”

"Shut up.” You giggle, sniffling and wiping tears from your cheeks.

“En serio, chica linda.” He whispers, bringing his lips close to your ear. Goosebumps were starting to rise on your skin, the nature of the conversation seeming to switch gears. The hand cupping your face moves down your jaw and he brings the thumb to your lips, running it over your pouty bottom lip.

“Can I show you just how gorgeous you are?” He asks as he pushes the thumb between your lips. You moan softly around the finger, going doe eyed as you look up at your boyfriend nodding your head in agreement. “Stand up, and go stand in front of the mirror there.” His head nodding towards the mirror above the bathroom counter.

You do as he says despite your hangups of having to look at yourself right now. You were certain that you looked a mess, and that Pedro was blinded by his bias towards you. It’s not as bad as you expected though, you have to admit to yourself. Your eyes were a little puffy from crying but you really looked quite cute in your lounge bra and panties.

“Would you look at that ass? Tan hermosa.” He grunts stepping up behind you, his eyes connecting with yours in the mirror. “Can I touch you, baby girl? Wanna love on every inch of my pretty baby.”

A feeble “Yes” falls off your lips and he doesn’t need anymore convincing than that. His hands grab at your ass cupping as much of the round globes as he can. Just the feeling of his calloused hands on your skin has you letting out the quietest of whimpers.

He grunts squeezing the soft flesh in his palms jiggling it before landing a quick smack to one side. He wasn’t gonna be rough right now, he wanted to make you feel better after all, but he couldn’t resist at least one spank. You yelp in surprise, but it sends a rush of heat down to your core and makes your cheeks flush pink.

“I can never get enough of this ass baby.” He growls, bringing his lips to your neck, kissing up from your shoulder. His hands glide from your ass up over your full hips, hips that you often insulted when you got in moods like this. But he wasn’t having it, he loved the curve of your hips, how they led up to your smaller waist, they looked so sexy in everything you wore, especially when you were wearing nothing.

As his hands explore your skin he whispers words of praise and encouragement for your body. Making you watch yourself in the mirror as he brings his fingers over your stomach tracing lines of stretch marks. You flinch at that turning your head, but he forces it back so that you’re looking.

“Don’t turn away, mi amor. I want you to see yourself as I see you. For the gorgeous woman you are.” His middle finger starts playing with the waistband of your cotton panties and you sigh tilting your head back at the prospect of him touching you there between your legs. “I need you to do something for me before I touch you here.” He whispers, voice raspy as he snaps the waistband back against you teasingly.

“Anything.” You whine, mouth opening in a little “o” as you begin to feel needy.

“I need you to look yourself straight in the eyes and say to yourself ‘I am beautiful, I am sexy, I am desirable and even if some stupid clothes don’t fit it doesn’t mean I’m any less of those things.”

“Okay, anything but that.” You groan, closing your eyes. “I am not doing that, cariño.”

A pout takes over his handsome face, fingers rubbing circles into your skin as they work up and down your torso slowly. He’s unhappy with your answer you know, but you couldn’t possibly say that to yourself. You knew that was how he saw you and even now, looking at yourself you didn’t look so bad, but you felt silly at the thought of saying that out loud to yourself.

“I won’t touch anymore until you say it, mi alma.” He croons setting his hands on the counter beside your hips, his body now leaning over you. His tongue darts out to lick the side of your neck briefly as leverage, knowing it would drive you crazy. “Don’t you wanna feel my fingers, darling, between those wet lips? I just know you’re wet already, sweetheart.”

“That’s-that’s really unfair, baby.” You practically sob, looking up into his eyes pleadingly.

“I don’t think so, I think it’s pretty fair. ” He taunts, winking at you. “All I’m asking is for you to admit the truth to yourself, a small price I think for the reward of my fingers on that little clit of yours.”

At this point you’re beginning to sweat from the intensity of the situation and how desperate you’d quickly become for this man to put his hand down your panties.

“What will it take to convince you, hm? I just need to hear you say how beautiful you are and then I can take care of that needy pussy, baby doll. Don’t you want me to take good care of you?”

“Yes! Fuck, Pedro please.” You whine grinding back against him and you feel that he’s grown hard behind his sweats. Because of you, you think to yourself, and it boosts your ego. That’s when you decide to just give in. “I-I’m beautiful, and sexy, and desirable. I don’t, fuck, I don’t need the validation of some stupid clothes fitting for me to know just how beautiful I am.”

“Such a good girl.” He praises, his hand already having slipped under your panties while you’d been talking. “Was that so hard?”

“N-no.” You whimper grinding down onto the two fingers he has rubbing circles on your clit. His other hand continues it’s exploration finding one of your breasts and squeezing it under your bra. You moan from the stimulation on your clit and the feeling of his strong hand grasping at your tit.

“Such a good baby aren’t you?” He chuckles biting at your shoulder. “I want my baby to know that she’s beautiful and loved always.”

You can’t respond, all you can do is moan, your brain lost to the sudden pleasure coursing through you. You lean back against him barely able to keep yourself up. He keeps you steady taking your nipple between his pointer and middle finger, rolling the stiffening bud before pinching it.

“Oh! Keep doing that.” You cry out, hips bucking down to meet his touches.

“Yeah, do you like that?” He whispers, kissing your neck tenderly as he pinches your nipple again, rubbing over it after to soothe the sting.

He removes the hand from your panties abruptly pulling them down your legs. Your eyes snap up to his in the mirror again, giving him a “what the fuck” look, a whimper getting caught in your throat. He just smirks turning you around to face him, cupping your cheek he pulls you in for an eager kiss. His other hand switches to the opposite boob, giving it an equal amount of attention as the other.

His tongue dips between your lips, sliding over yours, deepening the kiss. It’s maddening feeling him grind his bulge against your bare core, the only thing between you is the fabric of his sweatpants. All you want is for him to pull his sweats down, and press himself into you. But that’s not what he has planned for you, not yet anyway. That’s made obvious when he detaches his lips from yours and quickly sinks down onto his knees his face right in line with the place you want him most.

“Sit up on the edge of the counter baby.” He commands looking into your eyes letting you know that there’s no arguing, and you do as he says quickly. “I need to get a taste of my gorgeous girls’ pretty pussy.”

“Oh god.” You moan, your eyes rolling back at the praise and the thought of his tongue buried inside of you. You feel his plush lips kiss up your left inner thigh. Starting at your knee he works his way up until he’s just out of reach of where you desperately want, no need, him to be.

His teeth nip at the delicate skin, his stubble scratching over you only adding to the sensation. His eyes watch your every reaction and he sees your hands slam down against the edge of the counter gripping it tightly. He can’t help the smirk that appears on his lips as he does the same thing to the right thigh. Your thighs begin to shake before they attempt to close around his head, he stops them, gripping the soft flesh and pressing them open.

“Be a good girl, keep 'em open.” He hums nuzzling his nose over your mound. You let out an errant whimper, one of your hands sliding through his hair and taking a hold. “Smell so good, should I give you a taste?”

“Mhmm! Please, need it. I need your t-” He interrupts you by flattening his tongue and sliding up through your folds focusing on your swollen bud. You use the grip on his hair to pull him in deeper and grind yourself against his face. His tongue swirls around your aching clit, moaning against you making your toes curl.

“Taste so fucking good, princess.” He groans, his voice muffled by your pussy as he just keeps going, licking up through your folds again. The man was fucking gifted with his tongue and his lips, he would have you coming undone quickly, he always did. His lips latch onto your clit now sucking the bud into his mouth and continuing the motion of his tongue.

You were an absolute mess above him, unable to come up with real words as you moaned and cursed the ceiling. Hips erratic as you practically ride his face, rubbing your cunt against his tongue. You whimper pathetically when he detaches, eyes flitting down to look at him in disappointment only to be further turned on at the sight of your juices covering his lips and stubbly chin.

“Can I add a finger?” He asks lips brushing over your sensitive lips. You moan and nod your head vigorously.

“Yes, fuck, please baby.”

One of his thick fingers presses against your entrance circling the soaking wet little hole before plunging into the knuckle, taking the breath out of you. He doesn’t take time going slow; he pumps the finger in and out at an unforgiving pace. His eyes are focused on how you spread open around his finger, that paired with the slick sounds are driving him wild. He wants to see you drench his hand.

“How does that feel, pretty baby?”

“I-it’s so fucking good, Pedro! H-harder, I need it harder.” You gasp tugging on his roots.

“My girl is so filthy, aren’t you? You’re gonna come soon aren’t you? Gonna soak my finger in your juices.” He growls nipping your clit with his teeth. That makes you scream pulling his hair even harder. All you can say is Yesyesyes in quick succession mixed with more swears.

“M’ gonna come! You’re gonna make me come!” You moan leaning your head back against the mirror unable to hold your body up anymore.

“That’s right baby, come for me, let go on my hand, all over my face.” He grunts burying his face in your pussy. It’s like the floodgates open as soon as he gives you permission, your body trembling as you gush all over his face, hand and the counter beneath you. He keeps pumping into you through it prolonging your orgasm, tongue lapping up your wetness as it leaks around his finger.

“Fuck, it’s too much!” You moan moments later, gasping for breath as the high of climax is still rushing through your body. When you try pushing him away is when he finally releases your clit from between his lips and pulls his finger out

Standing up he takes your face in his hands pulling you in for a sloppy kiss sliding his tongue across your bottom lip. You moan from the taste of yourself on his lips, there was something so hot about kissing him after he’s gone down on you. He’s whimpering into your mouth now, and you realize he must be achingly hard behind his sweats by now, and it doesn’t help that you’ve been subconsciously rubbing up against him.

“Can I return the favor?” You whisper kissing along his jaw, feeling the coarse hairs under your soft lips.

“Fuck, as good as that sounds, this is all about you right now, beautiful.” He hums, eyes fluttered closed basking in the thought of your pretty lips wrapped around his cock. His hips thrust forward of their own accord and you mewl, gripping his shoulders.

He grabs the backs of your thighs wrapping them around his waist, hands sliding to your ass and lifting you up off the counter. Your arms clamp more securely around his neck, a squeal ripping from your throat.

“What are you doing?!” You giggle looking down at him with wide eyes. “ You’re gonna hurt yourself carrying me around like this.”

“Not a chance, are you questioning my strength, gorgeous?” He asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“N-no, that’s…not it.” You squeak.

“I don’t wanna hear anymore self deprecating remarks, princess. I’m gonna carry you to our bed, and I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t think of a single mean thing to say about yourself.” He growls biting at the top of one of your tits. A blush forms on your cheeks but you tilt your head back to give him better access to your chest and neck.

He steps out of the bathroom walking across your bedroom and tossing you onto the bed near the edge. His fingers slide under the elastic band of your bralette pulling it up your body, with some help from you, throwing the garment somewhere behind him once it’s off your arms. He eagerly takes a nipple into his mouth sucking until you keen and moan for him.

As good as it feels you’re tired of the foreplay, you want him inside if you already. You grip his hair again pulling him off the stiff peak of your nipple and lean up to kiss him hungrily.

“Want you.” You whine looking him in the eyes.

“Oh yeah? Where do you want me?” Even now, with his cock rock hard, as he’s trying to make you feel better he can’t help but be a tease.

“You knoooow…” You murmur bashfully, eyes tilting downwards. He pecks your lips a couple more times, tsking between each.

“Pretty girl, you still have to use your words.” He says amusedly. His hand slides down your torso taking in your curves again, his eyes darting down the same path. “What do you want me to do, princess?”

“I want you to fuck me, and tell me I’m pretty.”

“Oh, darling, that would be my pleasure!” He growls, desperately tugging his sweats down, his cock slapping up against his lower stomach. You salivate at the sight, precum dribbles down the head of his thick length and all you want is take it between your lips.

He smirks watching your gaze linger on his cock, left hand beginning to pump it slowly, spreading the precum. He leans over you kissing your right cheek, then your left, the gesture is so tender it juxtaposes the lewd sounds of his cock between his fist. He trails his kisses down your neck, and chest, kissing each breast before moving down to your stomach.

While his lips sweep across your skin he lines himself up with your entrance, swiping the head up and down your folds. Even though you’ve done this with him more times than you can count, this time is special, and you can feel it in every fibre. You let go of the softest moan as he presses his hips forward entering you.

“Wrap your legs around me, darling.” He says lips moving back up your body as he sinks in further. You listen without protest locking your ankles around his waist which only pushes him in deeper.

“So tight baby girl.” He grunts bottoming out inside of you. He just stares down at you in awe pulling back and watching where he slides back in starting to set a pace that’s good for both of you. Your back arches at the feeling of his cock driving in and out of you, your hands beginning to pinch your nipples to heighten the pleasure. “Feel fucking incredible.”

You’re still sensitive from your first orgasm so it doesn’t take long for you to feel another one begin creeping up on you. A tight heat pulling up in your stomach and your walls clench deliciously tight around him.

“Oh shit, you close already, kitten?” He groans, slowing down his thrusts.

“Mhmm.” Is all you can make out along with a string of moans and whimpers mixed with his name.

“Come on baby, come for me again. Soak my cock, pretty girl.” He whispers, voice completely wrecked. His fingers find their way to your clit, rubbing the sensitive bud in tight circles. “I’m not gonna be far behind you, darlin’.”

You cry out his name, as he tilts your head up whispering for you to keep your eyes on him. It’s all you need to come undone, whole body quivering with your release. He keeps thrusting chasing after his own, but it doesn’t stop him from raining down on you with more praise as you keep coming.

He coasts his hands down your legs taking the backs of your thighs in his grasp bringing your legs up over his shoulders. The new angle has you screaming louder, pushing you into a third orgasm as his head brushes over your g-spot. You cunt clamps down around him and it drives him over the edge. You moan at the feeling of him filling you up, thick ribbons of come coating your walls.

“Do you believe it now, mi hermosa?” He pants moments later a cocky grin on his lips, fingers tenderly stroking your hair and face.

“Mhmm, fuck yes, Pedro.” You pant still coming down from the multiple orgasms he’d just given you.

“Good, but if you ever forget again, you just come to me, and I’ll help remind you.” He chuckles biting your earlobe before pulling out.


End file.
